Another Surivor Group meets with Other Groups (On Hold)
by Queen Ladysmith
Summary: This is when the prison got seperate and Hershel was killed by the Governor. What happens if the Rick's group meet with another survivor group who has more than ten members from other states. DarylxOC, CarlxOC, other OCs pairing with few members of Rick's group. (I suck at the summary just read the story).. [ON HOLD]
1. Character's Introduction

**JYP NATION GROUPS **_from CA, FL, NYC, Thai, Korean_

_(previous groups survivors - Kpop Nation Groups located in Terminus, Georgia & Disney World Orlando, FL with total members of 500)_

**Leader** Ally Collins (Age: 25, Founder, pro-hunter/tracker, red scythe [weapon]) **Co-Leader **Kimmy Seo Yeon (Age: 15, Guns Maker, Katanas [weapon])

**Female Members **Amy Wang (Age: 16, pro-hunter/tracker, bow and arrow [weapon]), Kaylee Chang (Age: 36, pro-hunter/tracker, bow and arrow [weapon]), Lacey Lee (Age: 37, pro-hunter/tracker, bow and arrow [weapon]), Rebecca Greyson (Age: 14, Guns Maker, Machete w/ 5mil ammos rounds [weapon], relationship Daniel), Isabelle Greyson (Age: 15, Guns Maker, R5-19 w/ 5mil ammos rounds [weapon]),

**Male Members **David Greyson (Age: 13, Guns Maker, Kitchen Cleaver [weapon]), Louis Chang (Age: 42, pro-hunter, bow and arrow [weapon]), Darren Collins (Age: 24, medical student, katanas [weapon]), Ryan Im (Age: 35, map directions, Raygun [weapon])**  
**

**Recruit Members **Alex Wang (Age: 46, recruit new members, bow and arrow [weapon]), Ari Wang (Age: 45, recruit members/logo maker outfit-jackets, raygun [weapon])

**Newbie Members **Daniel Wang (Age: 17, pro-hunter/tracker, bow and arrow [weapon], relationship Becca)

* * *

**JYP NATION GROUPS IN TOTAL **14 members, 500 members in Terminus, Georgia & Disney World Orlando, FL


	2. Character's Personality

**Leader** Ally Collins (her personality is strict, short-temper, cold-hearted) **Co-Leader **Kimmy Seo Yeon (her personality she is very nice to her friends and families and her best friend Ally and Ryan, short-temper, over-protective )

**Female Members **Amy Wang (her personality is nice and joyful), Kaylee Chang (her personality is shy, polite, cunning, bitchy), Lacey Lee (her personality is nice, kind, over-protective), Rebecca Greyson (her personality is over-protective, kind hearted, giving disapproval girls for her brother David, cuteness toward her lovable boyfriend Daniel), Isabelle Greyson (her personality is over-protective siblings, brave, royal, strong, short-temper)

**Male Members **David Greyson (his personality is over protective sister of his), Louis Chang (his personality is over-protective brother of Kaylee), Darren Collins (his personality is cunning and cold-hearted just like his sister Ally, over-protective brother), Ryan Im (his personality is over-protective best friend, short-temper, crushing Kimmy when he was in Korea with her)**  
**

**Recruit Members **Alex Wang (his personality is strong, brave, cunning, over-protective), Ari Wang (her personality is kind-hearted, anxious, cunning, nice, short-temper, strong, brave, over-protective)

**Newbie Members **Daniel Wang (his personality is over protective brother, kind, anti-social, lovable, cuteness)

* * *

So most of my OCs are basically over-protective siblings and parents.


	3. Chapter One

**Alright you readers who I am happy to see you guys liked my first two chapters that are personality and character informations. In my story Sophia Peletier is still alived but she has to join Ally's group to be taught how to hand a gun or to shoot and track a animals to eat. So yeah, in a few chapters or maybe they will meet Rick and the others. Don't know about Daryl yet cause I was watching the episode apparently he is still behind while the rest are ahead of him. Another thing I couldn't do is for Beth yet some of you wanted Daryl/Beth together but it won't happen in my story cause it has full of OCs characters. The one in Terminus there about 200 members from Ally's first former group that is "Kpop Nation" its full with Koreans and Thaiwanse and a few americans who like Korean music. Ally's second former gorup that is "JYP Nation" right now. So I hope this would be a good idea to let me know if I have any mistakes or not. Somehow I do not like how Carol always protect Sophia from danger but what happens if Sophia don't know how to shoot but being so over-protective her mother... When the chaos happen the mother has to teach her something like handle the gun or shoot zombies... So I change something in this story for now. Hope you like it. There will be a mother and daughter moments when they meet each other! For those who wanted OCs paired well it is: Rick/Lacey, Sasha/Darren, Beth/Ryan, Daryl/Amy, Louis/Michonne, Carl/Kimmy, Sophia/David ... there you have it. ~Kari**

* * *

Ally has been with her group from the beginning of a horrid zombies acolypse she always keep her members alive since she has two groups but they are in Terminus, Georgia and Orlando, FL. So she won't be worrying about it. Her current group she named it as JYP Nation Group she has fourteen members from lowest to highest age. The teen one her name is Amy look up at Ally and smile goofy and said, "Ally, can you help me practice my shooting please?" Ally nodded she has blonde hair as Amy and Ally went to the field near the farm with full of immortals. Rebecca grabbed her bow and arrow and follow Ally to the field from 60 yards away from the immortals.

"Alright now stand right in front of me and aim at the target. I want you to shoot at least ten immortals and keep the arrows on the back to you at all times. I'll be watching you... And make sure those immortals won't see you alright. Now Begin..." Ally instructed Amy who nodded and took her position. Amy took a deep breath and put one arrow on the bow and aim it straight and release the arrow she shoot it straight at the immortals five or seven immortals dropped down. Amy took another arrow to the bow and aim it on her right. While Ally is watching she notice someone is watching far distance but she doesn't know who it is. Ally shrugged and continue watching Amy. Amy took another one until she ran out of arrows. She gulped and look up at Ally with pleading look if she has any more arrows. Amy she is 5'0" even though she is 16 she is very chubby and small. Ally sighed and said, "How many did you aim at?" Amy started counting by her hands. "11 immortals. Ally." Ally patted Amy's head and told her lets go back to the camp. Amy squeal quietly and walk next to her. "Thank you, Ally for watching me." Ally nodded and carried Amy's weapon and walk back to the campus.

Unknown to them a man with an eye patch a man named the Governor was watching two girls the other one is aiming at the biters and the other one is watching over her. The Governor found it amusing and amazed at the same time but he didn't bother intrude their campus. As he walk back to his town in Woodbury where the Prison is at with the man who decline his offer. By the time days, weeks, months, and years someday those people he saw will joined the people in Prison. Suddenly he heard a shriek in the forest he went toward the forest without being seen by the biters.

Back in the campus, Rebecca shriek she spotted immortals coming to her way she shoot as many as she could few immortals around her collasped. "We have to find a place to stay this forest isn't safe..." Kimmy order picking up Rebecca by her arms while Rebecca is still shooting them from behind. The boys went to get the stuff and put them in their backs and including the girls who are willing to help to. "Where to? The farm isn't safe, the forest isn't safe." Lacey said panicking. "Grabbed your weapons and leave. Amy and Ally we have to go the immortals just intrude our campus." Amy and Ally nodded and grabbed their weapons and stuffed. Amy quickly grabbed her stuff dog and put it in her backpack and carried it in her back while Amy's sleeping bag is in her father's backpack. They all sprinted away from their camp and move on. They arrived in the highway. "Get something you needed and come back here. Kimmy keep an eye on Rebecca and the youngest one. Lacey, Louis, Ryan, and Alex I need you guys to pick up some food from the cars along the way and put it inside your backpack. Kaylee and Ari I need you two girls to help us and find a place to stay alright." Two girls nodded.

**Ari POV... **I was walking with Kaylee with our weapons with us just incase if the immortals are coming. There was a rustle in the bushes and I went to check it out it was a girl with blonde hair, a face freckles, and a t-shirt she look so scared and I thought for a bit who would leave a poor girl in the middle of a immortals seriously I quickly called Kaylee over here. Kaylee walked up and told me what's wrong and I told her I found a child. Kaylee went to check it as well and its true, "Hi sweetie... Don't worry we won't hurt you but what's your name?" Kaylee said sweet in a motherly tone. "S-S-Sophia P-P-Peletier." The girl stammers she was in a shock. "Do you remember anything, Sophia?" Kaylee asked. "I was seperated by my mom and my group. I heard they went to find me but Rick told me to stay in the creek but the walkers went after me I was really scared don't know where I am going. And then I heard a gunshot somewhere and it gotten really scary so i hid myself in the bushes." Sophia said scared. That poor girl. "Do you remember your mother's name?" "Her name is Carol. I just don't know where she is at?" Sophia said sadly. "Come with us will help you. But we need to teach you how to stay brave and strong like me and Ari." Kaylee said. The girl nodded. "I'm Ari. I have a daughter she is a bit small but she is 16 she is just like you when this happen but she became brave." Sophia nodded as I carried her in my back.

"Say Kaylee, did you find a place for us to stay?" Kaylee gasped and groaned. "All i know is in Terminus and I got the map to it. All we have to do is to follow the train tracks that's it. And there is a tunnel as well. If we go there we don't have to worry about anything." Kaylee told her. "Alright we will tell Ally about it." I said. Sophia look confused and asked, "Who's Ally?" "Our Leader. She is very cold but in the inside she is very nice. She and her brother lost their parents from all the chaos." "Oh I'm sorry." "It's alright they became strong." "How many survivals to do you have?" Kaylee and I look at each other and Kaylee answered, "We have two former groups one in Terminus and Orland, FL. And one here right now. Right now we have fourteen members make that fifteen that means you. And the one in Terminus is about 200 people and in Orland, Florida its 300 people so in total we have now is 701 members." "Dang." Sophia said she was shocked. I was shocked too I thought it was only 500 members but when i counted in my head its really 701 members. Lucky Ally she is very lucky. "We're going back to the highway." Sophia began to be jumpy and sad. Ally spotted us and Sophia.

"Ah, Kaylee and Ari what took you so long? And who is this muchkin?" Ally asked. "This is Sophia Peletier. I found her in the bushes when we were looking for a place to stay. But Kaylee found a place to stay but it will take a while to go to Terminus again." Ally nodded. "That place is still secure no immortals in there anymore. I'm sure that lady is still there cooking. Let's go back to Termius. I don't have time to go back to Orlando, FL with my family." Ally said.

**END POV... **Sophia was being introduced by the younger ones including Rebecca. Rebecca became friends with Sophia and they do have alot in common. The boys introduce themselves. "Where are your parents, Daniel?" Sophia asked. "My mama and papa are here with us. Including my sister Amy." Daniel said. "Your lucky. My dad is abusiving me and my ma i'm glad he is dead." "Oh I'm sorry." Daniel said. As Rebecca went up to Daniel and hugged him. Sophia saw them together and asked, "Are you guys together?" They nodded. "That is so cute. Say Ally can teach me how to hold a gun?" Sophia asked Ally who was right next to her. Ally nodded. "Daniel you need to pracitce your shooting since you haven't use the gun for a while." Daniel nodded. "Becca you can come and watch if you want." Rebecca nodded happily.

"Hi, Sophia. I'm Amy." Amy said happily she finally meet a girl who is about her height. She is grown fine lady. But she loves shooting with her bow and arrows. "I'm a Pro-hunter and a tracker."

"Nice to meet you Amy. You know you have the same name as one my group who has a sister but she was bitten." Sophia said sadly and Amy went to hugged her like a dear sister who know Sophia just now. "Come lets help you be strong and brave to show your mother what you can really do." Amy perked up. Sophia giggles and nodded. "Oh yeah, Sophia." Rebecca said as she walked up to Amy and Sophia who is sitting down watching Sophia to clean the guns. "Yeah? Becca?" Sophia answered. "My job is to make guns a very strong and heavy one. I can teach you one." Rebecca said goofy grin. "That would be great but right now I need to know how to handle a gun first." Rebecca pouted cutey. Sophia started laughing. Amy grinned.

The youngest ones are walking front of the adults. Along with her parents were her at all time. Amy saw Kaylee and Lacey reading the maps. We all know that Lacey is very coordinator at mapping and know where to stay safe and stand guard and stay alived. But since Sophia is still new they started explaining what will the rules be. "The Prison is already destroyed remember." Lacey told Kaylee. Kaylee nodded and one of them found the train tracks. "Look what Kaylee found train tracks. Let's go." Lacey said to them. They nodded. "Keep close together. Alex and Ari keep your daughter close to you and your son as well. Sophia stay with Rebecca and Daniel you two are incharge to protect her. The rest of you stay close as possible." Ally planned for them. "Kaylee and Lacey you two will lead us to the Terminus. Kimmy and I will keep watch from both sides and one in the back as possible. Lacey keep your bow and arrow with you at all times." They all nodded. "All the younger ones stay in the middle and all adults and teens stay outside of the circle and firm on them tight as possible do not let the immortals touch them." All of them nodded. They moved quietly they grabbed the kids and put them on their backs and they're arms. They sprinted and found two tracks they went straight that was on the map. Lacey grabbed Sophia and put her in Rebecca's back for safey with Daniel protection. She spotted immortals and shot them with fierce. Some of them were hit on the head and pinned on the tree bark.

Arrived in the tunnel of course they sprinted instead of walking its just waste of energy for the younger ones they were drinking water from being dehyadrated. "Keep your lights on as possible." Amy started shooting from in front of her and took another arrows and started shooting along with Rebecca with her machete gun with five million ammos rounds... for Rebecca she makes guns with more than ten rounds of ammos. She skip alot of grades from 1 to 12 grade and up to college she had finish college and now she is making guns.

This morning Sophia, Rebecca, Amy, Lacey were on the run to find food around the Prison. Amy spotted immortals and halt them. "Ready. Steady. Attack Do not attract them over here go to your position. Sophia you stay with me up in the trees." Sophia nodded as she climbed on the trees and found more walkers she spotted a man standing up. It was Glenn. Sophia cannot show her identiy yet. Rebecca and Lacey went to the other trees and use as many arrows and ammos. Sophia stand next to the tree with Amy. Sophia steady her gun and shot as many walkers as she can get.

**GLENN POV... **I was waking up with a pain that lunatic the Governor destroy the prison. I tried to stand up steady and saw so many walkers around me. From the far distance he saw four girls with guns and bow/arrows they were climbing on the tree to be hidden. He could hear gunshot from this side. I look down and saw a couple walkers collasping. "Lets get out of here! Sophia lets go! Lacey and Rebecca get that man on top of that building!" A girl with green hair shouted. I was stunned those girls found Sophia, I thought she was bitten. Then all of sudden I get myself dragged with two girls. I was knock out pretty good.

**END POV... **Lacey and Rebecca grabbed the asian dude and put him in the bed while Darren fix this guy up. Sophia sat next to this man. Amy got up and excuse herself while she gets Ally and Kimmy. Lacey and Rebecca were texting each other and the others what is going on.

Amy was walking out of the infirmary and spotted Ally with Kimmy dealing with the mapping coordinators. "Ally... Should we give this guy a question?" Amy asked. "I'll be right here just let me finish talking to Kimmy." Amy nodded and ran back to the infirmary. Ally turned to Kimmy and she told her, "Are you sure it is safe to keep an Korean dude here?" Kimmy hissed. Ally knew that Kimmy doesn't trust korean dude except for her best friend Ryan who knew her when they were kids. Ally shhed Kimmy to keep it cool and walked toward the infirmary.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED... NEXT CHAPPIE 3**


	4. AUTHOR NOTE!

p style="text-align: center;"Sorry folks! But this story will be ON-HOLD./p 


End file.
